esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
House Garbháin
House Garbháin is one of the founding noble houses of the Esmeraldan Empire. Their motto is, "In Truth and Love". Their colours are violet and midnight blue. They are one of nine principal houses of the Principality of Esmeralda.The head of the household holds the title of Baron of Education 'and are responsible for public education and schools in the province. They are sworn to the Prince of Esmeralda. It has ruled the city-state of Garbháin City in northern North America since it's establishment in 4741. Their stronghold within the city is known as 'The Ivy. The head of the household since that time has also held the title of Duke of Garbháin and Lord of the Ivy. Common surnames for members of this house include Garbháin '''and '''Cullen. History The house was founded by Walton Garbháin with the consent of King Jeremy Tull Jr. in 4497. Walton was well known among the founders of Esmeralda Prime for opening the first school. In a well known fable, Garbháin was said to have taught Jeremy Tull Sr. and his family how to read. House Castes House Garbháin has four distinct castes. The role of each caste is well-defined and there is a strict path and hierarchy for all members. The four castes of House Garbháin and the hierarchy are: #'Masters': Leaders of the house. Reserved for the head of the household and his or her immediate family. #'Scholars': Officers of the house charged with supporting the head of household in their role as Baron of Education. They provide instruction in literacy and numeracy, craftsmanship or vocational training, the arts, religion, civics, community roles, or life skills. Senior members of this caste who serve as both liaison and administrators for regional lords hold the title of 'Reader'. #'Stewards': Advisers who manage the house's estate and domestic affairs. They are also responsible for tracking the activities of house members and for the training of younger members to prepare for their respective duties within the house. #'Guardians': Trained warriors sworn to protect their house and it's interests with their own lives, to obey the commands of the masters and to keep their secrets. Known Members Masters *Lance Cullen, the head of House Garbháin. The current Lord of the Ivy, Duke of Garbháin and Baron of Education. ** Lana Labelle, his wife. ** Samuel Cullen, his son and heir. ** Teasha Cullen, his biological niece and adopted daughter. The current Prime Minister of the Imperial Senate. *** Malachy Marmoz, her son. (Unofficial standing). *Emperor {Henry Cullen} ** Andrea Cullen ** Gregory Cullen Scholars *Tristen Cullen, Reader of Esmeralda Lower. *Kieran Garbháin, Reader of Esmeralda Upper. *Lara Cullen, Reader of Garbháin City *Rodney Cullen, Reader of Labelle City. *Mason Garbháin, Reader of Seko City. *Lissa Cullen, Reader of Sodraas. *Halvard Cullen, Reader of Seko City. *Amyas Garbháin, Reader of Titus. *Jakki Cullen, Reader of Esmeralda Minor (West). *James Garbháin, Reader of Esmeralda Minor (East). Historical Members Masters * Walton Garbháin, the Scholar, legendary founding ancestor of House Garbháin. The first Baron of Education. * Neil Garbháin, Baron of Education during the War of the Great Houses who sided with the Traditionalists. * Lance Garbháin, the Renaissance Reformer, King of Esmeralda from 4722-4785. *Henry Cullen, the Cunning, Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire from 5226-5256. Biological father of Teasha Cullen. Monarchs *King Garbháin I (Lance Garbháin): 4722-4785 *Emperor Garbháin II (Henry Cullen): 5226-5256 Category:Nobles Category:Noble Houses Category:House Garbháin Category:Garbháin City Category:House Garbháin beneficiaries